Airplanes
by CaptainSwanQueen101
Summary: Clark has to leave for training, but Lois is holding a secret. Will she spill the beans, or will she keep it to herself? This is a one shot, so there will be no more to it. It's meant to leave you wanting more though...


Airplanes chorus by B.O.B inspired!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville, or these characters.

* * *

Lois closed her eyes leaning back against Clark's solid chest. His muscular arms wrapped around her and she could feel each twitch and movement from his motions. Bringing her arms up she set her hands on his biceps and took in a deep breath wishing this moment could last forever. She felt a soft breath beating on her cheek before gentle lips pressed against her skin sending a tingling sensation through her entire body. It wasn't fair that he could do this to her, that he could make her melt and weak without any effort, it just wasn't fair.

"You know I won't stop thinking about you right?" Clark whispered in her ear before he nuzzled into her neck.

"I know." she replied in a whisper. "I'll never stop thinking of you either."

"I love you Lois."

It was so bittersweet to hear him say that right now. A smile played on her lips but she felt tears building behind her closed lids as well. She snuggled closer to him feeling his heat envelope around her. How was she supposed to go on without this? She had grown so used to having him here with her like this, to having him.

"I love you Clark." She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him as a stray tear slipped down her cheek.

Clark reached up and swiped the tear away with his thumb and gently ran it along her cheek.

"It's not fair."

"I know it's not but I have to do it."

"But right now?"

"It won't be long."

"You said eighteen months, Clark, that's a year and a half."

Clark nodded, "I know Lois but I promise that I'll be back here with you in my arms as soon as I can."

Lois nodded as she turned in his arms and fisted his shirt snuggling even closer to him, slowly she closed her eyes again.

_"Congratulations Miss. Lane."_

_Lois felt her heart actually stop beating when those words passed through the doctors lips. Congratulations? This may be a happy occasion for most people but not her, not now. Tonight was the night he was leaving. It was going to be the longest they had been apart since they had started dating she didn't know how she was going to deal with it especially now that she had this news._

_She could feel the color leave her face and she thought for sure she was going to be sick. "You're sure?" she managed to whisper._

_The doctor nodded, "Lois I'm positive, you're gonna be a mom." _

"Why right now?" Lois asked her voice barely audible.

"This is the best time to Lois. If I wait then I'll never forgive myself, I want to have a life with you, a family. I don't want to miss out on any of that but if I wait I know I will."

_Lois stood pacing the floor of the Talon apartment. Chloe had told her she would meet her here and they would go out to the Ace of Clubs for the night together, maybe kiss a random guy or two when the ball dropped. Her younger cousin had insisted it was what she needed to get over Clark being gone but Lois wasn't so sure. Although she wasn't looking forward to the night ahead as much as she would have before falling for Clark she still didn't like waiting around here feeling like a complete idiot._

_"Come on Chloe," she glanced up at the clock and sighed as she finally just gave up and plopped down on the couch, "Forget it, midnight's literally less than two minutes away."_

_Grabbing the remote from the coffee table Lois clicked it on and changed the station to one that was showing the ball drop. There were crowds of people all coupled up, most of them dressed in funny looking glasses and hats which ironically made her smile. Taking in a deep breath Lois' eyes wandered to a picture of herself and Clark, maybe it was better that Chloe hadn't shown up, she didn't really want to spend New Years with someone that wasn't Clark. Leaning her head back she closed her eyes with a sigh._

_"Where are you Clark?" she whispered to herself. It was odd because at that exact moment she thought she felt a brush of wind against her skin. She figured it was just her imagination._

_"3, 2, 1!" She heard the man on the television yell, and then all the people in the background were screaming._

_She started to open her eyes but before she managed to she felt a pair of lips pressing against hers. She would be able to recognize that kiss anywhere, without any hesitation she kissed him back, her hands snaking up around his neck._

_After mere moments she felt him slipping away, pulling back out of her grasp, "Clark," she breathed his name as her hands slipped from the feel of his skin._

_"Lois?"_

_Lois' eyes shot open at the sound of her name, her eyes frantically searched the room for Clark. He had to be here, she had felt him, tasted him he had to be here. Her searching eyes finally met Chloe's wide ones and she saw the realization hit her younger cousin._

_"Oh Lois." Chloe tilted her head to the side and walked toward her cousin pulling her into a tight hug. "Lo, you've got to move on."_

_"He was here Chloe, I touched him, I." she reached up her fingers gently brushing her lip, "I kissed him."_

_"It's been seven months, you have to stop doing this, it was just a dream again."_

_Lois shook her head, she knew it wasn't a dream it wasn't possible, it had been too real. "He'll be back Chloe. I know he will." As she looked around the room her eyes came to rest on a flower and a small card. "Um, Chlo, you know I think I'm going to go to bed."_

_"Awe but we didn't even go out." Chloe stuck out her bottom lip trying to guilt her cousin into coming out with her._

_"I'm just really tired." Lois gave her younger cousin a weak smile._

_"Alright, but if you need to talk,"_

_"Yeah I know, thanks."_

_Chloe nodded and stood up exiting from the apartment._

_Lois waited until she heard the footsteps all the way down the stairs before standing up and rushing over to the table and picking up the flower. She smiled to herself as she brought it to her nose and smelt it. As she moved the flower from her nose she reached down and picked up the card and read it._

Lois reached into her pocket and pulled out a small crumpled piece of paper. She unfolded it and looked down reading it once again.

"What's that?"

Lois smiled gently and looked up at Clark, "Remember New Year's Eve two years ago?"

Clark nodded, then the realization hit him, "You saved it all this time."

Lois smiled, "Of course I did, it's the only thing that's gotten me through the nights when you're not here."

Clark reached down and took the paper gently from her, he brought it up into his eye line and read over it. Most of the words had disappeared from the constant folding and unfolding of the paper, but he remembered what was written on it as though he had only wrote it for her this morning.

_Lois,_

_I know you don't understand why I haven't been around lately. There really isn't much I can say right now to explain why I've been gone. All I can really say is that one day you will understand. I'll be back soon and I hope that when that time comes, your feelings will have not changed. The thought of you has been what's gotten me through these necessary past seven months, and what will continue to get me through, the thought of seeing you._

"You know the reasons this time though, you know that I'll be coming back."

"Do I? I mean really Clark, what you do every day, what's to say that someone out there doesn't know your weakness and isn't going to kill you while you're gone this time, any time."

"Trust me Lois, nothing's going to stop me from coming home to you."

Lois sighed as she took the paper that Clark held out to her back. She held it tight to her chest as she leaned against Clark's solid figure. Her eyes shifted up to the sky, it was a clear night, not a single star up there that she could see. Go figure, the one night she needed a wishing star more than anything they would have abandon her. A distant light flickered on and off blinking in the still air. Lois closed her eyes.

_'I know you're not a star, but I really need a wish right now, so I'll pretend you are.'_ Lois thought as she took in a deep breath. _'I wish Clark could know about this baby.'_

Opening her eyes she looked up into Clark's sparkling green eyes. _'But he can't.'_


End file.
